


yellow or blue

by jjpgyeom



Series: GOT7 Mpreg [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Im Jaebum is Whipped, M/M, Married Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Mpreg, Pouty Jinyoung, Pregnant Jinyoung, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: jaebum and jinyoung fight over what color to paint their future child’s room.





	yellow or blue

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i am back with another jjp mpreg story. i wrote this a few years ago with another ship, but decided to switch it to one of my favorite otps jjp. i edited it, but please excuse my horrible writing and any other shit that doesn’t make any sense, lol. anyways, i hope you guys enjoy!! sorry for any type of errors!!

 

“yellow.”

“blue.”

“yellow.”

“blue.”

“yellow.”

“blue.”

“it’s going to be yellow im jaebum!”

“it’s going to be blue im jinyoung!”

jinyoung blushes as soon as his husband said those words. it’s only been four months since they’ve been married, but he still can’t get used to the fact that now he is im jinyoung and not park jinyoung anymore.

last month he found he is pregnant with his and jaebum’s first child. it was a huge shock to the couple since they have only been married for three months, but they were happy. it is in their plans to have children, but they didn’t plan for it to happen this quick. they were going to be child free for the first two years of their marriage then start trying to have children on their third year. however, they are happy that they are going to be parents and the im family will be getting another member in a few months.

now both parents-to-be are in their child’s room trying to figure out what color to paint it. jinyoung wants yellow since it means joy, happiness, intellect, and energy. he wants his child to be energetic and lively. while jaebum wants blue. there is no particular reason why he wants blue, he just thinks blue is a nice color.

jaebum smirks as he sees his husbands cheeks turn pink. he knows that saying “im jinyoung” has an effect on him and he just loves to see his beautiful husband get all flustered. “blue.” jaebum says walking over to jinyoung who is just standing over by the wall.

jinyoung opens his mouth several times trying to think of something to tell jaebum, but comes up with nothing. he hates how jaebum can just turn him into a puddle of goo and make his knees go weak. he should have just stuck with park jinyoung. he did have the choice to keep his last name or have jaebum become “park jaebum,” but he wanted to have the same last name as the love of his life and future kids.

“yellow.” he weakly says, avoiding eye contact with jaebum.

“blue.” jaebum firmly says, stepping closer to his love.

“yellow.” jinyoung takes a step back.

jaebum chuckles at the nervous tone his love is using. “blue.” he smirks as he sees jinyoung backup against the wall.

jinyoung lets out a small whimper as he feels jaebum place his hands on his hips. “blue, my love.” jaebum whispers, placing his chin on the jinyoung’s left shoulder. his hot breathe sending shivers down the younger’s spine.

jinyoung gulps, “y-yellow.”

jaebum shakes his head. “no love, blue.” he whispers again.

jinyoung swallows hard. he knows what jaebum is doing and he is not going to lose this. his child’s room will be yellow. he bites his lower lip and lets out a soft whine. “bummie,” he pouts.

jaebum’s eyes widen. _shit._

 _got ya,_ jinyoung thinks, giving his husband an innocent smile. “bummie, why not yellow?” he asks in a disgustingly cute voice the elder loves so much.

jaebum groans, loves it when jinyoung acts cute. “it’s an ugly color.” he grunts, tightening his hold on the younger’s hips.

jinyoung tilts his head to the side and blinks at the elder. “but, you loved it when i wore that yellow apron that one time without any cl—” jaebum suddenly wraps his arms around jinyoung’s waist. the pregnant male shrieks, his arms wrapping around jaebum’s neck.

“how about we wait a couple weeks before we decide on a color?” jaebum asks, switching the subjects and giving jinyoung’s neck a light kiss.

jinyoung smiles, “why?”

“if we keep fighting you’ll get too stress out and that won’t be good for the baby or you.” jaebum answers.

jinyoung’s smile widens. “okay.” he softly says.

jaebum smiles picking up his head and facing his love. “i love you.” he whispers, with love clear in his eyes.

jinyoung blushes, leaning in to kiss jaebum on the lips. “i love you too.”

choosing a color can come another time (but they both know jinyoung won this round).

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please do comment and leave some kudos if you like!!


End file.
